With the rapid development of the science and technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages, such as high definition, light weight, small size, etc., and has gradually substituted conventional television to be a mainstream television. However, since most of the LCDs employ a micro-processor to control an operation flow in standby, it is difficult to meet the related rule of the European Union which rules that the power consumption of the television is no more than 0.5 Watt/Hour in standby. However, although most manufacturers pay much attention to reduce the power consumption of the micro-processor, they cannot achieve an excellent result since the LCD manufacturers are not skillful in the field of the micro-processor.